


Loss

by The_Fairy_Godmother



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fairy_Godmother/pseuds/The_Fairy_Godmother
Summary: Life is full of many great joys, but it is also full of loss and suffering.This can either strengthen a relationship of break it.





	1. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

 

It had been over seven weeks since Raven and Changeling, formerly Beast Boy, had been in the same place. Those had been a long seven weeks. They had not spent that much time apart since they had begun their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. And that had been when they were both sixteen and had only been team mates.

Now they were both twenty years old and had been far more than friends for over two years. They had both grown out of their awkward teenage years and into their adult selves. Hence why Garfield Logan had stopped going by Beast Boy and had changed his alias to Changeling. It would be odd still going by Beast Boy when he felt more like a man. And Raven point blank refused to refer to him as Beast Man.

Over the years he had gone through many changes. He had finally had a growth spurt when he was seventeen, growing almost a foot in height in three months. That had been a really painful experience, but at least he was not going to go through life at only five feet nothing. He had seriously begun to think that he would never grow, and that the only height he would ever gain was when he morphed.

Once he had grown in height, he had also decided to finally change his uniform. He had worn the Doom Patrol uniform since he was ten years old. It had been hard to let go of that part of himself, even though he knew he was never going back to the Doom Patrol.

His uniform was of a very similar shape to what it originally was. It had a high neck, long sleeves, which were worn with gloves. The only differences were the colours. His uniform was now red and white striped rather than purple and black. And his gloves were still grey, but were now fingerless.

Otherwise, he still looked the same. His hair was still rather short, as if it grew too long it would irritate his sensitive pointed ears. He still had fangs, with the bottom left one always protruding. And his skin was still green. That was something that would never change.

Luckily, he felt a lot more comfortable in his skin and with his place in the world. This corresponded with the start of his relationship with their resident sorceress.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe that she had actually chosen him, from every other man on the planet, Raven had somehow chosen him. But she had, and they had been together for over two years at this point.

Over those two years Raven had encouraged and supported his reconciliation with the Doom Patrol and with his adoptive father. She had also encouraged him to pursue his love of zoology, which was why he was enrolled online at Jump University, doing a few courses. He had had to complete his GED first, before he could enrol, which she also completed and helped him study for.

And while she had inspired him to improve himself to be worthy of her, she had also come out of her shell thanks to his patience and support. She still needed to meditate to find her centre and calm when things became too much. But she was more willing to let her emotions show, rather than fear what they could do.

“Changeling, what is your ETA?” came the slightly static sound of Cyborg over the radio.

“About five minutes, give or take,” Changeling replied.

“Alright Grass Stain, keep it nice and level and come in on pad three,” Cyborg replied.

“Right, right, will do,” Changeling replied, slightly exasperated. He had flown pod three for several years now, he knew exactly where he needed to land. And how to land.

Out of their original five, he was still the youngest. Unfortunately, he would always be the youngest of them. He was even five months younger than his girlfriend, who was the second youngest. And it seemed like his team mates would be unlikely to let him forget it. As they still sometimes treated him a little bit like the thirteen-year-old boy who they first met.

They had all grown up over the years, with each of them maturing in different ways and into different positions. It was sometimes a little odd that he had matured into a leadership role as well. Which was why he had been away for so long.

Since there were now so many young heroes around the world, and since they were no longer the Teen Titans, Changeling had been asked to help set up a Titans South. This would allow young heroes in South America to get trained by some more experienced heroes. Which now seemed to be the primary purpose of the Titans.

He had been gone for five weeks, two weeks longer than he was supposed to be away. This, unfortunately, happened two weeks after Raven had left to go and check on the three children who she was now a big sister to. While the rest of the original Titans had been setting up other teams around the globe, Raven had been overseeing a home for metahuman children.

They had tried to stay in communication as much as they could. But they had been banned from using the Titan communicators to keep in contact. In fact, every couple had been banned from using the communicators to keep in touch since Kid Flash accidentally sent a dick pic to everyone. That was why Changeling had bought them both a new smartphone.

So far, they had only managed to video chat a few times in the last seven weeks. Either one or the other, or both were always disturbed from their private calls. The worst being when they were trying to have phone sex and one of the kids that Raven was visiting had walked in looking for comfort after a bad dream.

That had been humiliating. Especially, as he was completely naked, stiffened member in hand as he described every filthy thing he wanted to do to his girlfriend when he saw her again. While she was sitting up, night shirt open with her legs spread with a bullet vibrator in her hand. And that was when Timmy had burst in, crying, and jumped on her bed.

He had hung up before he got roped into explaining to a very confused and curious Timmy what Raven was doing. She had called the next day to give him a rather long and loud earful while both of them agreed that maybe they should abstain from phone sex while she was surrounded by young children who were always vying for her attention.

And when he was sent down South, Changeling worked from dusk till dawn. Getting the tower set up wasn’t that difficult, after all he had helped rebuild their tower several times over. It was getting all the young heroes working together that had been the problem. Especially, since he had only started to learn Spanish the year before from Mas Y Menos.

He was the only one in the tower who didn’t speak it fluently, and whenever there was an argument everyone would immediately change into Spanish. It was lucky Jericho was there, or else he would have no one to talk to. Which was strange, as Jericho was mute.

Climbing into bed each night he was only able to send a few messages to Raven before he fell fast asleep. It meant that when he woke up, he would sometimes have a few racy photos to look at. This then caused a delay in his day while he spent a little extra time in the shower. And, even in the privacy of the shower, he would still get interrupted by someone. Most usually Mas or Menos, who could get through the locked door somehow.

When the Tower finally came into sight, Changeling breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t wait to get back to his own room, his own familiar surroundings. He loved being around his new friends and getting the chance to be the leader for a change. But he loved being around his family. Besides, he could never get used to the smell. His animal senses didn’t go away when he wasn’t morphed. So, the scents of home comforted him.

Landing his part of the T-ship in its designated place, Changeling hopped down from the cockpit to be greeted by Cyborg. Who then chastised him for stepping on his paint job, which Changeling rolled his eyes at. If Cyborg didn’t want him to step on the paint job, he should install a ladder or something.

“Um, where is everyone?” Changeling asked, his voice no longer high and squeaky having finally broken during the growth spurt he had when he was seventeen.

“Well, Star is shopping and Nightwing’s in Ops,” Cyborg replied with a smirk, trying not to laugh at his best friends exasperated expression. He knew exactly who he was asking about. It became a staring contest, to who would break and ask first.

“Fine, Vic, do you know where Rae is?” Changeling finally asked, breaking first. Normally, he would try to win these silly contests, but he was too anxious to see his girlfriend after almost two months apart.

“Sorry, Gar, haven’t seen her today. She might have gone shopping with Kor’i though,” Cyborg replied with a shrug and a smile.

“Aww man, she knew I was coming back today, right?”

“Think so, she’s been really mopey the last few weeks and today she was in a good mood. Don’t know why she’s not here, buddy,” Cyborg replied.

Seeing the deflated look on his friends’ face did pull at Cyborg’s heartstrings. He had difficulty understanding Garfield’s and Raven’s relationship at times. Especially as they had kept it secret for the first nine months. But he did try and be there when either of them needed it.

“Changeling!” suddenly came the voice of Nightwing. He was walking into the hanger wearing a black shirt and dark jeans, with a pair of sunglasses. Over the last few years they had all eased off of wearing their uniforms twenty-four/seven, but Nightwing had never fully relaxed his secret identity.

“Yeah?” Garfield replied, pulling his duffle bag out of the cockpit.

“Let’s have a debrief about Titan South’s set-up,” Nightwing said in his fearless commander voice.

“Come on, Dick, the kid just got back,” Cyborg answered, gesturing to the still cooling down engine of the ship and ignoring the indignant look on Garfield’s face from being referred to as ‘kid’.

“The sooner we debrief the sooner we can finish,” Nightwing replied without batting an eyelid.

With an over exaggerated sigh, Changeling nodded his head and grabbed his duffle bag. Trudging behind Nightwing on his way up to Ops rather than going in search of his elusive girlfriend, or dropping his bag off in his room and taking a nap.

The debrief went quickly, as Changeling had finally matured enough to put his past demons behind him and to grow into a professional hero. He still joked around a lot, but now he tempered that with self-control and common sense. Things that he would have fought against before, to escape from what Mento had tried to shape him into.

During the debrief, Cyborg had walked into Ops, which doubled as the living-room. He was conscious not to make too much noise as he began to prepare dinner. Though, he did draw Changeling’s attention just enough to prove that he was making something vegetarian in honour of his return.

Once the debrief was over, Nightwing excused himself to call the Justice League. He would often keep contact with his old mentor, in case they ever needed help. As well as to let the older heroes know that there was another place to send any young metahumans they came into contact with.

“So, Game Station?” Vic asked, holding up the controllers to his new Game Station 5s. He knew his young friend was slightly upset that he still hadn’t seen his girlfriend yet, but there wasn’t anything that could be done.

Until Raven wanted to see him, no one could make her. This was one of the things that confused Cyborg about Raven’s and Garfield’s relationship. That Garfield could be so calm and patient, while Raven could be so detached. The younger hero had explained to him before what Raven needed at times, but Cyborg was still confused about the whole thing.

“Sure, just let me dump this bag,” Garfield with a loud sigh. Cyborg just nodded, making a mental note to give Raven a piece of his mind when he saw her next.

Grabbing his duffle bag, Garfield made his way out of Ops and down the hall to his bedroom. It was the same one he had taken when they had first moved into the tower, but he had redecorated when he was seventeen.

He had gotten rid of his bunk beds, and replaced it with a large king-sized bed. Partly because he outgrew the length of the bunk bed, and partly because he wanted something a little more grown up. He was then made to organise the room by Cyborg and Raven, who had gotten sick of the mess and of everything going missing in the black hole of mess that was his bedroom. Cyborg had then set him a chore list so that he wouldn’t fall back into his old habits.

And when he and Raven had begun dating Garfield had kept his room almost immaculate as she would often sleep in his room. They had tried to sleep in her room a few times, but the strange smells of spell ingredients had often woken him up in the dead of night and caused violent morphing.

Then, six months ago, Raven had moved into his room.

That had been a whole new set of redecorating. Trying to combine two very different styles into one room was very difficult. There had been a roaring argument that lasted three days, and was one of the first times the rest of the Titan’s had seen a very unguarded Raven.

Eventually they settled on a light blue colour for the walls, with a few bookcases and a small entertainment centre. They had gotten rid of Raven’s four poster bed with its canopy, as Garfield found it odd and agreed on dark oak instead. In exchange, Garfield had to pack up some of his sci-fi memorabilia, selecting only a few pieces to keep on display.

The rest of the team anticipated another argument based on what else was going to decorate the room. Everyone wishing for the days when Dick and Kor’i had moved into the same room. Dick had just let Kor’i decorate how she wanted as he was going to keep his room as an office. They were pleasantly surprised when Garfield had gotten vintage, framed posters incorporating things that they both loved.

It was a great room, but they had only shared it for a few months before they were sent on separate missions. Garfield was not ashamed to admit that when he missed Raven too much he would sleep with something that had her scent on it, and that room had her scent everywhere.

Dragging his feet down the hallway, melancholy radiating off of him, Garfield let his shoulders sag under the weight of his duffle. He had built up his reunion with Raven in his head so much that he was incredibly disappointed.

He imagined her, waiting in landing zone, wearing that little purple dress that he loved. The one with the short, frilly skirt. The one she wore to the Christmas party last year. He had barely kept his hands off of her that night. They had ended up on the roof, slow dancing in the moonlight when the exuberance of the party had gotten too much for her.

That was how he wanted their reunion to go. Slow dancing in the moonlight again. To music only they could hear. Garfield, of course, blamed these thoughts on all the old black and white romantic films Rita had gotten him to watch as a kid. The ones that he watched with Raven now while they cuddled in bed.

Letting out another disappointed sigh, Garfield opened the pneumatic door of his room. And then froze as he took in the sight before him.

The room held several lit scented candles; sandalwood which was the only scent that Garfield’s heightened animal senses could handle. The pre-dusk light still filtering through the open window, giving the room a warm glow. The large bed was covered with dark blue sheets. And, lying on the bed was his girlfriend.

“Finally, I saw you ship land forty minutes ago. I didn’t think you’d take this long to get back here,” Raven said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She closed the book that she had been reading to kill the time while moving to a kneeling position on the bed.

“Debrief, you know what Dick is like,” Garfield replied, his eyes still glued to bed but moving into the room enough for the pneumatic doors to close behind him.

With his eyes glued to her, Raven began to feel really uncomfortable. She was not used to being so exposed. Usually, when she was in this state of undress, they had gotten each other to that point rather than it being where she started.

“I like the look,” Garfield said huskily, his eyes still on her.

“I, um, wanted to do something special,” Raven said, nervously placing a section of her long purple locks behind her ear. She had let it grow out over the last few years, after a few comments from Kor’i.

“It’s definitely special,” Garfield said, dropping his duffle bag and walking to the bed. His eyes still not leaving the sight of his girlfriend.

It was something out of his wildest dreams. Raven had her hair down, which was falling straight across her shoulders. She had minimal make-up on her face bringing out the bright amethyst and natural beauty of her eyes. But her lips were stained with a deep red, his favourite, which always looked so good when wrapped around his cock. He could also see the necklace that he had bought her a few months back for their two year anniversary. As far as he knew she had yet to take it off. She also had on his favourite black button-down shirt on to cover up the underwear set that she was wearing which he had never seen before.

Raven was wearing a beautiful matching underwear set in midnight blue, sheer lace. The dark colours contrasting wonderfully with her glowing pale skin and making his eyes linger on every exposed piece of flesh. The plunge bra barely contained her rosy nipples which he could already see were erect. The sheer fabric showing them peeking though with diamanté detailing between the cups bringing his attention to her small but ample cleavage.

The matching underwear looked like a thong, with how high it was sitting on her perfect hips. The sheer lace showing him that she was completely clean shaven, which he really enjoyed yet it was not something she did for him. Raven admitted when they started becoming more intimate that she had kept herself pretty clean shaven when during a fight with the Hive Five something got torn and Gizmo made a very leery comment.

Across her stunningly slim waist was a matching waspie. Ribbons and lace criss-crossing and adding some delicate details over her toned stomach. The garters taut against her thighs, going under the thong so that she could still wear it when the thong had come off, were holding up black lace topped stockings.

It was definitely a look that he had never seen on Raven before. Something so decadent and only for him. Usually she wore sports bras and practical underwear, things to keep everything secure and in place during battle. Even when they went out on dates and knew they would wind up in bed her underwear was still fairly simple. Matching, pretty but still veering more towards practical in case they needed to fly out into battle.

After a few moments, Raven moved to cover herself up after becoming uneasy under Garfield’s unflinching, darkening eyes. She started to close the shirt, when he shot forward onto the bed. He lightly grasped her hands and pulled the shirt open again. He didn’t speak though, he continued just to look.

“So, what do you think?” Raven asked nervously trying to met her boyfriends’ eyes.

“I don’t really have enough blood in my brain to think,” Garfield replied with a crooked smile.

The laugh that burst form Raven’s lips was enough to break the tension that had been clawing at her. She had begun to think that she had gone a little over the top. She had bought the underwear on impulse that morning while shopping with Kor’i. The Tameranian having caught a glimpse of what Raven was looking at and urging her to try it on, claiming that Garfield would enjoy coming home to such a vision.

“I wasn’t expecting this,” Garfield finally said, moving closer to Raven so that he could lie next to her on the bed.

“Yeah? What did you expect?” Raven asked, enjoying the closeness.

“The purple dress in the landing bay,” Garfield admitted with a shy smile.

It took a moment for Raven to remember what dress he was talking about, she did have four purple dresses. Then it clicked, remembering how she had escaped all the feelings in the room on Christmas, feeling like such an outsider that she couldn’t enjoy a simple party without her empathic senses going crazy. She remembered shivering in the cold ocean breeze up on the roof, until Garfield found her. He then put his arms around her and began to hum to the song that was echoing from downstairs. She had laughed, and joined in. They had spent the rest of the evening dancing in the moonlight before making their way down to his room to make love. Not have sex, but make love.

“How were you going to get moonlight into the landing bay?” Raven asked with a cheeky smile and causing Garfield to laugh. His face coming down to rest at the junction between her neck and her shoulder. She could feel him taking in her scent and smiling against her skin, like he had finally come home.

“And, what flat surface were you imagining us having sex against?” Raven asked almost innocently, causing another burst of laughter from her partner.

In a flurry of movement, Raven suddenly found herself pinned beneath Garfield. Her hands were held above her head, while his forearms framed her face. His face was directly above hers and somehow his body had managed to find its way between here legs, while hers were bent on either side of his hips.

“Every surface, from the landing bay to this bed,” Garfield replied with a smirk, already knowing that she knew that he was lying. That he had of course wanted something a lot more romantic first.

But, with the feel of his already erect member pressing against her stomach, she knew that was out the window. They could have romance tomorrow, tonight that had to have each other. It had been a very long seven weeks.

“God, I missed you Rae,” Garfield said softly, releasing one of her hands so that he could caress her cheek.

“I missed you too. Gar?”

“Yes Rae?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Rae, so much.”

In that instant, Raven moved up while Garfield moved down, so that their lips met somewhere in the middle. They caressed softly, sweet open mouth kisses, while Garfield let go of Raven’s other hand, needing to feel her skin beneath his fingers. Thankful, that he wore fingerless gloves now.

The kisses didn’t stay soft and sweet for long. Seven weeks of pent up sexual frustration was starting to seep through. The kisses became open mouthed, with small nips and bites while they broke for air. Their tongues began to battle for dominance while their hands grabbed and stroked.

“Fuck, Rae, I’ve really missed you!” Garfield moaned as Raven nibbled on his ear.

“I can tell,” Raven replied saucily as she ground her hips into his, feeling his erection against her.

A loud knocking sound brought them out of the haze of lust that had begun to descend. Garfield brought his lips back to Raven’s neck begging her to ignore it. But the knocking kept on sounding.

Grumbling loudly, Garfield pushed himself up from his bed, adjusting his shirt so that it covered his green toned stomach. Looking over he saw Raven biting on her knuckle to stop from laughing as he opened the door slightly. Just enough so that he could see who was there, but not enough that the other person could see Raven’s debauched state on the bed. Or the raging hard-on that he was now hiding behind the door.

“Yo, man, what’s taking you?” Cyborg asked, obviously annoyed.

“Busy, sorry,” Garfield replied curtly, closing the door and rushing back over to the bed, only to be stopped by more knocking on the door.

Turning around, he marched quickly to the door. Wishing it was an actual door that he could wrench open and slam. He had to be precise with the controls so as not to open it too far.

“What the hell man! What was that? I made you dinner and everything!” Cyborg yelled angrily from the hallway.

“Not hungry, but thanks!” Garfield replied quickly before closing the door on his flabbergasted friend.

He hadn’t even turned around before the knocking became louder and more excessive. There was even yelling that could almost be heard through the walls and causing Raven to laugh out loud.

“He’s not gonna go away is he?” Garfield asked, his head dropping back in frustration.

He turned back to the door, going to answer it again, but Raven got there first. She had gotten up from the bed quickly and quietly and stalked across the room to the door before Garfield could even say anything in rebuttal. She opened the door fully standing in the doorway to stare down the irate team mate who’s hand was still up as if to knock some more.

“Wha... uh, Rae” Cyborg stuttered out, losing all momentum.

“Cyborg,” Raven said coolly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Uh, hey Rae, I was looking for... did I interrupt something here, Rae?” Cyborg asked, leaning against the door frame and looking between his best friends dishevelled appearance and the stockings and underwear he could see on Raven.

Looking down, Raven realised that when she crossed her arms she caused both the shirt to gap slightly and ride up. This gave Cyborg a perfect view of the garters and stockings, and lace thong. And the wiggling of his eyebrows let her know that he knew exactly what was happening.

“Thank you for dinner, but we’re going to be a little busy. If you could plate some up for us to eat later that we be greatly appreciated,” Raven said with as much dignity as she could as she uncrossed her arms and pulled the shirt down a little more to cover her partly exposed crotch.

“Sure thing, Rae, enjoy your night,” Cyborg replied with a smirk and wink, before Raven closed the door on him.

She sighed deeply, wishing that she had kept her cool a little longer. Especially when she heard Garfield bursting out laughing. That was almost as humiliating as when his adoptive mother had walked in on them.

Turning around, she was about to yell at Garfield to stop laughing. Until, she saw him smile and remove his uniform shirt. The sight of his naked torso always did things to her nether-regions. But, seeing him begin to stalk towards her like a jungle cat was something that could make her breathe hitch.

All she could do was back away slightly, before she was flat against the door of his room, and watch. He dropped the his shirt on the floor, and then pulled his pants down his legs so all that he was left in was his black boxer-briefs. He put his palms flat against the door on either side of her head. A smirk still on his face as his eyes raked down her exposed skin.

Stepping closer, Raven was transfixed by his almost feline movement. She watched as his hands left the metal of the door and began to undo the buttons of the shirt she was wearing.

“You look so good in my shirt, sweetheart, but I think I prefer you out of them,” Garfield said huskily. His cheesy lines almost as bad as his cheesy jokes.

With such gentle and delicate fingers, Garfield pushed the shirt off of Raven’s shoulders. It dropped off her body and pooled at her feet, leaving her standing against the door in her new underwear. This time though, even if she felt exposed and vulnerable, she felt incredibly desirable as she watched him appreciate her body.

Then, he suddenly dropped to floor, kneeling before her as if he was going to worship her body. Keeping eye contact with he, Garfield leaned over and kissed her right knee, then leaned over and kissed the left one. His hands running up her calves, setting her skin on fire as he moved up the right thigh, then moved up the left thigh, his strong hands following the path that his lips were blazing.

Raven was sure that she heard mild curses, or words like ‘beautiful’, ‘goddess’ or ‘stunning’ dropping from his lips, but she couldn’t be sure. All she knew was the feel of his lips and hands as the made their way up her body, over her hips and ass, around her stomach and breasts. His lips continued up her throat, his fangs nipping at the delicate skin there, until he was eye to eye with her again.

“Hi,” Garfield whispered.

Before Raven could reply, his moth descended to devour her. Her arms were thrown around his neck and head, pulling him as close as she could while he hoisted her up by her ass. Raven legs instantly wrapping around his waist to secure her body to his.

In an instant he had them across the room and on the bed. All the while his lips were attached to hers, battling for dominance. Breaking for air, Garfield began to kiss down Raven’s body again, eliciting delicious moans from her as he did so.

Pulling his boxer-briefs down and kicking them off the bed, Garfield sat back with smirked at the look on Raven’s face. It seemed she still got bashful at seeing him fully naked. Or maybe it was seeing how erect he already was. It did marvellous things for his ego when she got more aroused just by the sight of him. He could smell it on her.

Grabbing hold of leg bands of her thong, Garfield pulled them down her smooth legs, taking care not to snag anything on the nylon of the stockings. He would really like for her to wear them again. While he did that, without breaking eye contact with his enchanting girlfriend, Raven reached behind her back to undo her bra.

She tried to remove it as slowly as she could, while still trying to look like a sultry sex goddess. Unfortunately, she broke into giggles when she felt Garfield’s fingers on the back of her knees. This caused him to burst into laughter as well, shaking his head at he broke the sexy spell.

It didn’t really matter though. She merely sat up so that she could kiss him again, her hands carding through his hair as he reached for the bedside table. Sinking back into the bed, she began to kiss up his neck, causing him to groan.

“Shit!” Garfield suddenly shouted, sitting up and moving to the side of the bed to search in the bedside drawer.

“What’s wrong?” Raven asked, her body still tingling from his ministrations.

“We, um, don’t have any condoms,” Garfield replied.

“What! There are two boxes in there!” Raven yelled, coming closer to inspect the drawer herself. She had checked it before she left to go shopping.

“Well, you see the thing is, those boxes are empty.”

“Why are there empty boxes in the drawer?”

Garfield didn’t reply, he merely flopped down on the bed, his erection still standing at full mast. He was frustrated beyond belief and completely annoyed at himself. It had been seven weeks since they last had sex and he was the one who put those empty boxes back.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I can eat you out if you want?” Garfield asked, hoping to salvage something. He was even willing to morph into a bird and fly into the city to get more.

Chancing a glance at his girlfriend, who had every right to be annoyed at him, he was surprised to see her neither angry nor annoyed. In fact she was just looking at his body like she was thinking about something.

Suddenly she swung her leg over his hips, so that her core was directly over his still hard member. Before he could even ask what she was doing she had gripped his cock and begun pumping. He could smell that she was still wet and that she was getting more aroused.

“Rae, you sure?” Garfield asked, not daring to move until she gave him explicit permission.

“Gar, fuck me, please, I need you tonight,” Raven replied as she begun to sink onto him.

That was all he needed to hear. He surged upwards, gripping her thighs in his strong hands. The first thrust making Raven scream out-loud as he groaned. Pulling back, he almost pulled himself all the way out before thrusting up again.

Raven rotated her hips, finding her own pace as she rode her boyfriends thrusting cock until she couldn’t keep pace. She could feel his thumb rubbing harsh circles over her clit, as he sat up to take her nipples into his mouth.

But, she needed his mouth on hers. She needed to feel his lips on hers. Yanking his hair hard so that he looked up, so that she could claim his mouth once again.

Her walls were already beginning to clench down on him. It had been so long that they were not going to last much longer. All rhythm had been lost as they fucked mindlessly, only relying on primal instincts.

When Raven came hard, Garfield swallowed those screams. Their mouths still fused together.

Breaking from the kiss, his mouth clamped down hard on her shoulder when he came, not quite breaking the skin, as he painted her cunt in his seed.

It was like coming home, they had been desperate to be physical for the last seven weeks.

And they were very physical for the rest of the night. 


	2. Breakfast At Tiffany’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little light hearted smut and a continuation of their reunion.

**Breakfast At Tiffany’s**

The morning after Garfield got back was a very slow start for both him and Raven. They had been up most of the night making love. After the first rather animalistic round of sex, they had slowed down and enjoyed each other’s bodies.

Due to his animal nature and her demonic heritage, they could often go all night. Especially when they were both in the mood. It was something that the rest of the Titans had unfortunately realised during their time together.

He had loved the feeling of his bare cock sliding in and out of his girlfriend’s tight canal. It had felt so intimate. Especially when he had pulled her into his lap so that she could ride his cock while looking into his eyes, their foreheads resting against each other as he thrust into her with long, slow, deliberate strokes all the while telling her how much he loved her.

Garfield was the first to wake, content to find that Raven was still in his arms and still completely naked. She seemed to have curled into his side, while he was on his back, with one of her hands lightly gripping his forest green chest hair while her head rested lightly in the crook of his shoulder. The sheets only covering half of her lower back and one leg. Looking down, he couldn’t help but think how angelic she looked in the morning light. Her dark hair creating a river over the mountains of pillows.

There were scratches and bite marks over most of her back and shoulders. And, knowing how Raven can get in a fit of passion, Garfield was sure his body bore similar battle scars. Some were in areas that she wouldn’t be able to hide. So, hopefully, there wouldn’t be any need to be out in her uniform until they healed. He was especially proud of the bite mark on her left ass cheek that you could see the indentation from all his teeth, not just his fangs. That would take a while to heal.

Stretching his sore muscles out, he began to move slowly, trying to not wake his slumbering girlfriend. It was still early but he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep now that he was awake. And though, he loved lying in bed with Raven cuddled in his arms, he knew that he had a fair few things to do today.

Unfortunately, Raven was a rather light sleeper. The slightest of movements would wake her up. It was the same with most of the other Titans. Years of waiting for trouble and being on guard had turned them all into light sleepers. Except for Garfield, it still took a full-blown alarm to wake him up before he wanted to.

“Good morning, Garfield” Raven said sleepily, curling into her boyfriend a little more firmly

“Morning beautiful,” Garfield replied, hugging her tighter and kissing the top of her head.

“I’ve really missed this,” Raven admitted after a few moments of quiet cuddling.

Garfield could feel Raven smiling against his chest, causing a huge grin to break out across his face. He had really missed it too. Yes, their sex was amazing, the kisses wonderful, but the intimacy they had finally developed was the best thing about their relationship. It was something that he never thought that he would have.

When they were holding each other in bed, this would be the time when Raven would let down all her defences and admit to her feelings. That was how they started, when Raven would come into his room and watch movies and TV shows with him. During those first few months they would always move closer together slowly, until they were finally touching. The touching led to kissing, which led to sleeping together, then to making love.

He had confessed his love for her during one of their lazy mornings. And she had returned the sentiment a few days later while lying in his arms. It was another month before she could look him in the eyes and say those words.

Disturbing the blissful moments, a loud knock reverberated through the room. The shock of the loud sound almost made Raven jump out of bed as if afraid she was going to be caught. This made Garfield laugh, as they lived in this room together.

Jumping out of bed, Garfield pulled on his uniform pants from last night. He didn’t want to dig around for something else and he didn’t want Raven to get out of bed yet, as he was hoping for a few rounds of morning sex.

It was a little awkward, and involved hopping around a little as they were quite tight. This, in turn, made Raven burst out into breathy giggles as she stretched out a little, stroking his side of bed.

Once dressed enough so that he wouldn’t offend the person on the other side, Garfield opened the door to come face to face with his best friend. The older hero eyed him a little wearily, trying to avert his eyes.

“Hey man, I’m gonna make breakfast soon, you two joining?” Cyborg asked after a few moments of silently staring at anything but the scratches across his best friend’s body.

He chose not to comment on the bite marks on his neck, or the scratch marks across his younger friend’s chest. Or the fact that he could see all their clothes still spread around the floor. It was something that he had to get used to, when they first started dating. But, in all honestly, Cyborg still found it a little weird knowing that two of his best friends, people that he mostly viewed as younger siblings, were having sex with each other.

“Um, sure, we’ll be out in a little while,” Garfield replied, looking quickly over his shoulder to see Raven nodding enthusiastically from her spot on the bed.

He knew better than to decline a breakfast made by Cyborg. It had become an unwritten rule in the tower. That they would all be there for breakfast, especially after being apart for a while. It was a type of team building that would let them all get caught up with what was happening.

Closing the door, Garfield made his way back to the bed, flinging himself upon it. He gave his girlfriend a big goofy smile before he scooped her up, dislodging the comforter from her naked body. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he inhaled heavily, her scent still mingled with his.

Raven couldn’t help but burst out laughing again. Her boyfriend was so playful in the morning that they would often get too caught up in each other to make it out of the room on time. There had been more than a few times when they had shown up late to training and gotten berated by Nightwing.

Feeling his lips start to kiss the delicate skin of her collarbone, Raven let out a small moan. She really wanted to let Garfield continue, but she was also aware of the sticky mess between her thighs. Most likely the scent from their combined fluids was edging him on a little bit.

“Gar, I’ve got to shower,” Raven said, almost groaning as she felt her boyfriend’s hands start to wander.

“You know what, a shower sounds really good,” Garfield said huskily as he grabbed Raven’s ass.

Before she could even protest, Raven felt herself being heaved up and off the bed. Garfield had thrown her over his shoulder and was marching both of them towards the ensuite bathroom. The room didn’t used to have an ensuite bathroom, but Cyborg installed her a year ago after walking in on Raven and Garfield having sex in the bathroom for the fifth time.

He didn’t set her down until after he had turned the water on in the shower. And that was only so he could take off his uniform pants. As soon as he was fully naked, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the warm water.

Raven went to pick up the unscented shower gel. Most of her toiletries were unscented or only mildly scented. The stronger, artificial smells often irritated Garfield’s sensitive nose. He also preferred Raven’s natural scent rather than something that was overly floral or fruity.

She didn’t get a chance to start cleaning herself though. Garfield’s firm body was already pressing against her, his hands roaming over her shoulders as he began to kiss up and down her neck. She could feel how ready he was for her, his erection jutting into her back.

“Now, no funny business, we have to get clean!” Raven scolded as she wiped the wet hair out of her face.

“Come on, it’s more fun to get a little dirty before we get clean,” Garfield replied, sweeping in for another kiss.

“I’m dirty enough as is, Gar! I’m still leaking you!” Raven said bluntly.

Unfortunately, it had the exact opposite effect. Garfield’s eyes darkened with lust as he dropped down to his knees and began to kiss and massage her stomach. He began to work his way down, his path clear as Raven started to moan his name.

“I love my come being in you,” Garfield whispered into her stomach.

If Raven was being honest with herself, so did she. There was just something so intimate and primal knowing that his seed was mixed with her slickness and still inside of her. She had loved the feeling of his bare cock sliding in and out of her, having no barrier between them.

“Can we, you know, stop using condoms?” Garfield asked timidly, his face still level with her exposed cunt as the water pounded on them.

“I thought you didn’t like it when I went on the pill? You said I smelled different,” Raven said, tugging on her boyfriend’s. She would much rather be having this conversation dressed, but if he insisted on doing it now then he should at least be looking her in the eye rather than in the vagina.

When they had started being intimate, they had a few issues with condoms. Often during fits of passion, Garfield’s fingernails would become claws, which would tear condoms. She had had to take the morning after pill so often that she was afraid some adverse effect was going to happen.

She had switched to taking the pill after the seventh run to get the morning after pill. And, at first it was fine. She would take it every morning without fail with her morning cup of tea. She kept to a routine so that did make it easier to incorporate taking a daily dose of birth control.

Then Garfield had started to complain. Not in a whiny way like he did when he was younger. No, he would just look really confused whenever he was close to her, until he eventually admitted that he didn’t like her smell while on the pill. She didn’t release any pheromones while on the pill, which were the hormones that Garfield reacted the strongest to. So, she had gone off the pill and they had tried condoms again. They still had some issues with condoms. Mainly with Garfield’s claws, and occasionally running out of them, but they had worked so far.

“What about one of the other types?” Garfield asked softly.

“So, it’s once more down to me to take care of birth control?” Raven countered.

With condoms they were both responsible for making sure that they had enough. But, with other methods of birth control it would be up to Raven to make sure they were always covered. And to deal with the side effects.

“I know, but I loved just feeling you. And it’s not like we’re protecting against STDs, you’re the only woman I’ve ever had sex with. And, Cyborg assures me that I’m not contagious,” Garfield said with a smile.

That had been a huge fear of his. That the disease that almost killed him could still somehow be active in his bloodstream. And that he would transfer it by sex, similar to how HIV was transferred. Going up to Cyborg to ask for a couple of tests to determine if that could happen had been embarrassing. Especially since no one knew that he and Raven were seeing each other at the time.

“I loved it too. Okay, I’ll go to a doctor and see what we can use instead. Have to go and get the morning after again anyway.” Raven replied.

“Why not just go to Vic?” Garfield asked, reaching over for the shampoo so that they could actually start to get ready.

“Well, I would, but one of those methods involve having something inserted into my cervix. And, despite everything, I don’t want Vic to become as acquainted with my anatomy as you are,” Raven replied with a cheeky smile, as she began to lather up her hair as well.

Garfield let out a loud bark of laughter, nodding his head in agreement. He was sure Vic would actually decline to help with that. He had so far managed to avoid any intimate area of the girls while being the team medic. Preferring to either send them to a hospital or to call instructions to the other girl on the team so that she could help instead.

“Hey Rae, since you’re going to take the morning after anyway, how about another go?”

“Wow, that was so romantic.”

“I could give you romance, but I’d rather fuck you hard against the tiles while the water pounds on top of us.”

Despite the water that was trying to wash it away, he could smell the bloom of arousal that emitted from her with his words. It was something that only he knew, that Raven loved it when he talked dirty to her. And that she could get downright nasty when she wanted to.

Knowing that he had her right where he wanted her, and that she knew that this was going to happen as soon as they got into the shower together, Garfield surged forward. He pinned her against the wet wall, while his mouth began to plunder hers. The moans that she was realising being instantly swallowed up.

Her hands gripped his wet, green hair, almost pulling it as his hands grabbed a hold of her ass again. Bending his knees, but still keeping his mouth connected to hers, Garfield quickly lifted Raven up and slammed her against the wall again. Her yelp of surprise and excitement barely leaving her mouth before it was consumed by him.

It was a testament to how much work Garfield had put into training over the last few years. He had always been strong, as a hero they had to be. But he often relied on one of his stronger animal forms if they needed a powerhouse. Until Dick had made them do several obstacle courses without their powers, and Garfield had been launched across the field.

After that he was determined to no longer be the weedy little kid of the group. He spent hours in the gym, on the weights. Then, when his growth spurt hit when he was seventeen, he started to get a lot stronger primal instincts which were only calmed after hours in the gym.

As soon as she was up the air, Raven wrapped her legs around her boyfriend’s waist. She enjoyed how much he could just toss her around now. His sinewy muscles turning her on immensely. His hard member pressing against her dripping cunt making her ache for him.

In one smooth thrust, Garfield found himself fully encased in his girlfriend. The tight, warmness spreading throughout his body as he groaned in utter bliss. He began to pull out and thrust, thankful not just for the hours he put into the gym, but for the rough tiles on the floor allowing him to get enough traction for shower sex.

He still couldn’t be as rough as he wanted, in case they slipped. So, he firmly but slowly thrust in and out of his girlfriend. One arm under her ass while the other hand found its way to her engorged clit. While Raven’s hands were gripping onto his hair and shoulder with all the strength that she had. She was rocking her hips as much as she could, to try and meet his thrusts without unbalancing them.

A knocking on their bedroom door let them know that they were expected to be out soon. It was probably Cyborg, who would have tried to get Kor’i and Dick moving as well. Though, he always had more success getting those two out of their room. Dick being very dedicated to his morning routine.

Speeding up both his thrusts and the fingers circling her clit, Garfield was determined to get both of them before they left the shower. He could tell that she was very close, her walls were contracting against his cock as her legs were quivering around his waist.

Breaking their kiss, Garfield bit down hard on her collarbone, something that would always get her off. The mingling of pleasure and pain appalling to both their inner primal instincts.

With a strangled cry, Raven came hard, her head shooting back and hitting the wall behind her. Her legs convulsed and her velvety walls clamped down so hard onto Garfield’s member that he came with a loud roar, clawing at her backside.

By the time they had come down from their mutual highs, the water was beginning to turn cold. Raven tried to push off her boyfriend, who was lovingly stroking her legs and buttocks, while kissing her neck sweetly. But he wouldn’t let go. She could still feel his cock, now flaccid, sitting within her and it seemed like he was in no hurry to move.

“Gar, we better get washed up before Vic beats the doors down and finds us like this, again,” Raven said, stroking his hair.

“Don’t wanna get washed up, want to smell you on me all day. I wanna smell me on you all day,” Garfield replied as he started to lick the bite marks that he had left.

The idea sent a thrill through Raven’s body. That she would have him in her all day, while sitting and talking to all her friends. It was one of the filthiest things that she could have imagined.

But she knew they had to at least finish washing up and get dressed. Before the water turned cold. And she had no desire to have him leaking down her legs all day, which would inevitably happen.

Pushing Garfield off her body, the green man finally took the hint and let her down. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss before she turned around and grabbed the long-forgotten shower gel. Lathering up both her body and Garfield’s, she began the intimate task of cleaning both of them.

This was how Raven became comfortable being naked with Garfield. They had taken a lot of showers together when they first got together. They never had sex in the shower at the start, but they would wash each other. It was often slow, methodical and very intimate.

She grabbed hold of the hand-held shower head to begin to rinse off and wash herself more intimately, when Garfield stopped her. He took the shower head from her and began to rinse off her body. Everywhere but her mound.

“Gar,” Raven groaned out, shaking her head at what her boyfriend was doing.

“Just for today, please,” Garfield breathed out, taking in their combined scent.

She was about to complain some more, that he was being ridiculous, when the knocking on the door returned. And it was even louder this time, signalling that Victor was getting more annoyed at their delay.

Turning off the shower, Raven decided to let it go in favour of actually brushing her teeth and getting dressed. She tried not to look around to see the look of triumph on her boyfriend’s face, knowing that he was taking this as a victory.

Pulling the dark towel that was hanging near the shower, Raven dried herself and began to brush her teeth. Her boyfriend’s green reflection appearing next to her a second later, with his own towel wrapped around his waist.

Both Garfield and Raven dressed quickly after that, before Victor got too impatient. They both slipped on some sweats, rather than trying to wrestle into their uniforms. A few years back no one in the tower would have even considered going to breakfast out of uniform. It was a testament to how comfortable everyone felt around each other now. They were all able to be both sides of themselves, the hero side and the average side. Though, Garfield still did a double take when he sometimes saw Dick without his mask.

The two of them walked side by side, down the hallway to Ops. They could hear music playing and Victor singing along. Once they opened the door they watched in amusement as he twirled and danced to his favourite breakfast cooking song while flipping pancakes.

“You know this song isn’t actually about breakfast, right?” Garfield declared as he strode into the room, his hand in Raven’s.

“Sure it is, it has ‘breakfast’ in the title!” Victor yelled over the song.

“Why would the song be titled ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’ if there was no correlation to breakfast?” asked Kor’i innocently. She looked between all the Titans in the room, hoping that one of them could explain.

“He’s right, you know, it’s a reference to the movie,” Raven replied, sitting next to Kor’i.

She had originally thought the song had something to do with breakfast, until Garfield had explained it when they were watching the movie. He had a surprisingly accurate knowledge of classic movies. And, he had explained this to Victor several times, which was one of the reasons the song would always play at breakfast when they were finally back together.

“Took you two long enough,” Victor said, turning down the stereo but still humming along to the song that was repeating.

Garfield was about to make a crack about them being a little busy, but was silenced by the crimson blush spreading across his girlfriend’s face. And the hard slap to his thighs. Everyone else caught it though, and knew exactly what he was going to say. It made everyone giggle a little, though Dick only betrayed a small smile.

The breakfast spread was wonderful, as was every meal created by Victor. He had even made some meatless bacon and eggless scrambled eggs. And he did it without much complaint. He only dropped a few comments about the vegetarian lasagne that he had made the night before that didn’t need to be vegetarian.

“Oh yes, it was wonderful. Friend Garfield, why did you not join us for the bountiful feast of meatless food?” Kor’i asked in her most upbeat voice. She was so happy to have all of her best friends back together after so long apart. She was especially happy to see that Raven and Garfield’s relationship had not suffered from their time apart.

“Sorry, Kor. We just wanted to spend some time together, you know before getting back in the swing of things,” Garfield replied around his large mouthful of syrup drenched pancakes.

“Oh, is that why both you and Raven are covered in the love bites?” Kor’i asked causing everyone at the table to choke on what they had in their mouths.

It was one of the unspoken rules of social interaction that the Tameranean princess seemed unable to grasp. Most often the ones who were on the receiving end of this faux pas were Garfield and Raven. As they would often be covered in scratches and bite marks due to their more primal or demonic urges.

“Yeah, man, looks like you tried to bite off her neck. Ever heard of cover-up?” Victor asked around his cup of coffee.

While Raven and Garfield were crumbling in embarrassment, Kor’i seemed to have bubbled up in joy. She thoroughly approved of the idea of going to get more make-up with Raven and having a girly bonding moment.

It was also explained that on Tameran, such marks were to be celebrated. It was like being claimed by a life mate, showing that your partner was strong enough to both subdue and mark you. The first time that Dick had given Kor’i a hickey, she had been overjoyed.

Slamming her hands down on the table, Raven glared at everyone who was still giggling and making comments about her marked skin. With all the quiet rage she could muster, she asked if the subject could be changed. She then adjusted her t-shirt so that her neck could be a little more covered. That was when she realised that she had put on one of Garfield’s t-shirts, which she had been sleeping in while he was gone. And that it was far too baggy to not slide off her shoulder and expose the enormous bite mark that he had left on her collarbone.

Trying to ignore the looks that she got when her t-shirt kept on slipping down, Raven turned to Cyborg and asked if he knew any doctors that she could see. It had the exact effect that she thought it would, he appeared hurt that she would want to go to someone else rather than him.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Vic,” Raven said calmly, eyeing her boyfriend who was almost shaking in laughter.

“Then why don’t you wanna see me?” Victor asked, his voice getting slightly higher than normal.

“It’s personal,” Raven replied.

“What could be that personal that you’d rather see some doctor who you’ve never met, and who doesn’t understand your medical history, rather than someone who’s been your attending medic for over five years!”

“Raven wants to get an IUD so that we don’t need to use condoms anymore,” Garfield suddenly said, shocking his best friend into silence.

“Oh, friend Raven, that is the birth control that I use. I went to see a marvellous doctor that works with some of the other female heroes in the Justice League. It was a very interesting procedure where they inserted the small device into my cervix,” Kor’i enthusiastically recalled while clapping her hands together.

The rest of the table had gone absolutely silent. Whenever something was brought up that was categorised as a ‘girl thing’ the boys would be mortified into silence. This included anything to do with menstruation, bra sizes and cosmetics.

Without looking any of his friends in the eye, Victor said that he would call up the doctor and see if she could get an appointment. He then mumbled something into his food that only Garfield could hear, causing the younger man to burst into laughter.

An awkward silence descended on their table, for many different reasons. It was definitely not the breakfast reunion that anyone was expecting. And, it was rather confusing for Kor’i, as she didn’t understand what was so taboo about what they had been discussing.

“I bet Breakfast at Tiffany’s doesn’t have any of this awkward tension,” Dick stated, hoping to break the tension. He had tried to stay out of most of the conversation, but felt that he had to comment now.

It worked, as Garfield let such a loud guffaw of laughter that he lost his balance and toppled his chair backwards. Despite the shock of hitting the floor, he was still laughing loudly, with his legs up in the air, making everyone join in due to the comical sight.

The only thing that spoiled the moment was the shrill blare of the alarm that boomed through the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this. Please comment to let me know how I'm doing, and what needs to be improved.
> 
> Thanks  
> TFG

**Author's Note:**

> A very fluffy, smutty first chapter.
> 
> It will get darker.
> 
> Tags will be added when needed.


End file.
